List of Time Agent episodes
Time Agent is a British science fiction YouTube fan programme produced by Well Billt Productions. As of 14 December 2011, 21 individual episodes, including a special episode and a deleted episode, have been released, encompassing 15 stories. Additionally, one special, one deleted episode and a game, which included the interaction of a viewer; have been released. Series overview Series One (2008) The Time Agency in the first series was Agent Liam, played by Billy Treacy, Dan the Cyborg, played by Sebby Treacy, Ben the Gunman played by Harry Williams, and Danny the Rookie, played by Matt Williams. Danny died in "Dark Revelations". The Specials (2009) The 2009 Specials were made to fill the gap between Series One and Two and, also, Billy Treacy had many educational dedications. "Memoirs of the Lost" was the first episode of Time Agent to be in HD. Time Agent was voted the 2nd best "Doctor Who fan-film of the Noughties" in 2009. The Time Agency in the specials was Agent Liam, played by Billy Treacy, Dan the Cyborg, played by Sebby Treacy, Ben the Gunman, played by Harry Williams, and Bob the Flower Alien, played by Matt Williams. Ben later died in "The Fallen Hero". Series Two (2010) The second series of Time Agent''had a very big change, and it has proven to be very successful with high ratings. The Time Agency in the first series was Agent Liam, played by Billy Treacy, Dan the Cyborg, played by Sebby Treacy, Dr. Robin Turner, played by Allan Rafferty, Agent Mortis, played by Jaime Carroll, and Bob the Flower Alien, played by Sebby Treacy & Jaime Carroll. Bob died in "The New Member", only to be replaced by Agent Mortis in "Redemption of Mortis, in which Robin left. Robin later returned in "The Musical", and Dan was later killed in "Best Kept Secret". Series Three (2011-12) The third Series is one big story told over 6 episodes. The Time Agency in the third series was Agent Liam, played by Billy Treacy, Dr. Robin Turner, played by Allan Rafferty, and Agent Mortis, played by Jaime Carroll. Agent Liam was accompanied by Agent Tobias, who was previously aliased as newsreader Jerry Smith, in "Point of No Return". Tobias was later transformed into a Flower Alien. Robin was accompanied by Alec McDonald, played by Sam Woodhall from "Downfall" to "Sins of the Past"; and Zoey, played by Clara Beighton, from "One Against an Army" to "Sins of the Past". She was also transformed into a Flower Alien. Agent Mortis was accompanied by Scarlett Brooke, played by Abbie Plant, from "One Against an Army" to "Judgement Day". Series Four (2013) The fourth series of ''Time Agent was confirmed via a trailer at the conclusion of "Judgement Day". The break between the third and fourth series will be the longest break between any episodes of Time Agent, with Series Three concluded on 8 January, 2012, and Series 4 due to air sometime in 2013, a year later. Other episodes Audio Adventures ''Dan's Diary'' ''Dan the Cyborg'' References